Another Side
by Shadow Eve
Summary: A young man wonders around, not knowing who he is. But, why does he have Sora's memories?
1. Emptiness

Story Title: Another Side  
  
Author: Shadow Eve  
  
Genre: General  
  
Setting: After Kingdom Hearts. A young man wonders around, not knowing who he is. But why does he have Sora's memories? Definitely has to do with the Secret Ending and Deep Dive.  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, heh. This is a first. I never wrote a disclaimer. Anyway, I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters. I own some characters, but they're just minors. Well, atleast most of them are. Moving alone....  
  
Notes: Uh, well. This would be my first KH Fanfiction. I really like writing originals, but I thought I'd give this a shot. Besides all that, I wanted to see if I could out do my cousin on this site. ^_^ Review if you want to....  
  
*Emptiness*  
  
Darkness.   
  
Heavy drops of rain.....  
  
A young man laid on the ground of an unidentified place with a look of wonder in on his face. He stood up, pushing aside his buttery brown hair or was it blonde? There was nothing here. Just emptiness. The rain began to pour down, getting heavier with every drop. The young man didn't care. He frowned as he looked around his surroundings. The neon lights and the tall, lifeless buildings seemed so familar to him. He took a step before realizing that something was behind him. He automatically drew something from the emptiness. What was this? Some kind of huge key? Without knowing how he did it, the man swung around to hit some strange, black creature with glowing yellow eyes. The feeling also seemed famliar. Wait a minute? Who was he? Why was he here? The young man felt the rain hit his hair and quickly pulled up a dark hood. Without saying a word, he silently walked away from the dull, raining atmosphere, not knowing what was going on and who he was. But, why did he stop?  
  
The young man stopped and turned around. He could see someone walking outside of the tall building. He brushed himself, not really wanting to ask that someone something. But, what was he going to do? He couldn't even remember how he got where he was. The person seemed to be looking at him and had a frightening look on her face. The young man stared at the little girl as she ran inside, a look of horror on her face. He frowned, not really understanding why she was so scared of him. Why was he here? He turned around, ready to walk away and try to find information, but he was stopped by a loud, thunderous voice. An old woman stood there, shaking, but still held a confident look upon her face. The young man could see why. She had a machine gun in her wrinkled hands. The woman shifted the gun towards him, frowning. He suprised himself, but walking toward her.  
  
"Stay away!!" She shouted, backing a few inches away.  
  
"........." He said nothing and continued to stalk up towards the old lady.  
  
"I said stay back! I've had enough of you hooded men!"  
  
"..Hooded...men?" He stopped for a second and held his head. It was throbbing really bad.  
  
Suddenly, he could see a quick flash. A flash showing a spiky haired boy falling down a dark, mystified sky. He shook his head, fiercely, before regaining the feeling in his head. He looked up to see the old lady, giving him an odd look. She drew carefully towards him and then shook a smile upon her face. He looked at her, confused.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I thought you were one of those things. Its been five, terrifying years and every single day around here I see strange creatures and these men in cloaks. I thought you were sone of them. But, the men I saw wore something a bit diffrent from your clothes. The cloaks were in a very dark green shade. They claimed that they were some kind of shell of some sort."  
  
"A shell? I remember something about that. But, I just can't reach that memory. Can you tell me what's going on in this city? It seems so familar."  
  
"Oh, this town?" The old woman motioned to him. "I think it would be better if you came inside. Those funny looking creatures are everywhere. This city still needs hope and light to fill its dull areas."  
  
The man found himself inside a hotel of some sort. He held his head, again. He could slightly remember the something about this place. But, he just couldn't put his finger on it. The old woman came up to him. He sat at a wooden table, slightly frowning as he held his head. The old woman gave a small, quiet smile.  
  
"So, you must be new around here. Are you with that other man? You two seem to wear the exact same coats or whatever you wear."  
  
"Some else is here? They were the exact same thing?"  
  
"Yes. I remember seeing the fella out on the streets one night. He wore some kind of blindfold."  
  
"A blindfold?" He muttered.  
  
"Yes. He wore a blindfold. He sometimes is seen fighting off those weird creatures."  
  
"The heartless..."  
  
"You know of them?"  
  
"No...that just came out. I remember I was searching for something. Something that I need to have."  
  
"Searching? Well, I assure you that it's not here."  
  
"Where am I? This place looks to familar to me. Like I've been here before or something."  
  
"Oh, this town? This town has been here for some years. I was brought up here. This town is called Neo Traverse Town."  
  
"Neo Traverse Town?"  
  
"Yes. We call it Neo for it being new. It was rebuilt alittle not to long ago. Not many people know of it."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Its quite silly, but I'll tell you what I know." The old woman said, slightly frowning.  
  
"I heard that this place is also built in another world. I don't know. I only heard threw these people claiming to read some kind of reports."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"I really don't know much about it. All I do know is that there were thirteen of them, think. Unless, my old age is wearing down my brain. This man named Ansem wrote them. I heard that there were four worlds out there. But, the pages were scatter throughout the the four worlds. I guess I can't really help you, kid."  
  
"I see....I remember something about that man you spoke of. So familar. And I believe you on the four worlds. For some reason, I just do. I think I was seeking out one of those worlds. But, I could be wrong. I-I just don't know."  
  
"Okay. Maybe you should rest up and try to remember it tommorow."  
  
The young man held his head, shaking. He looked like he was in pain or something. He could then see a full flashback of some sort. The flashback began so smoothly, that it was chilling. He could see that same boy. He stood infront of a big, white door. He could see a dog and a duck beside him. The boy made the same key appear and he held toward a door. The sound of something locking came and a voice could be heard somewhere.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
The young man snapped his eyes opened and looked around. He was still in the chair. The old woman stared at him, with concern in her eyes. She frowned as she seen the young man stand up, heading toward the door.  
  
"Wait a minute, sonny!" She shouted. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have to find that kid. That kid, who looks like me."  
  
"And exactly who that is?"  
  
"Sora...His name is Sora."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter name: Strange Memories  
  
Setting:The unknown man goes to find Sora, only to find himself in an ambush against the heartless. And whose that silver haired man with the blindfold on? 


	2. Strange Memories

Story Title: Another Side  
  
Author: Shadow Eve  
  
Genre: General  
  
Setting: After Kingdom Hearts. A young man wonders around, not knowing who he is. But why does he have Sora's memories? Definitely has to do with the Secret Ending and Deep Dive.  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, heh. This is a first. I never wrote a disclaimer. Anyway, I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters. I own some characters, but they're just minors. Well, atleast most of them are. Moving alone....  
  
Notes: Uh, well. This would be my first KH Fanfiction. I really like writing originals, but I thought I'd give this a shot. Besides all that, I wanted to see if I could out do my cousin on this site. ^_^ Review if you want to....  
  
*Strange Memories*  
  
Rain started falling down even more.  
  
The hooded man walked down the dark streets, rain pouring on his black hood. He held a smug look on his face, since the words of the old woman echoed in his head. And what of that boy? Sora. Something told the man that if he found this Sora, then he would no longer have to worry about his past. He continued walking till he suddenly stopped. He stopped in front of a building. The building was tall and dull looking. The colors of the building looked so lifeless. There was a tv screen, also. Who was that crimson haired girl there. She looked and seemed so familar. The hooded man looked up, his blonde or brown hair glistening. There, at the top of the roof was he. The silver haired man with the same clothes as his and a blindfold. The hooded man soon heard something. He looked to his side to see those creatures, the heartless, forming. Over a hundred surrounded him. He found himself drawing not one, but two keyblades. The keyblades seemed so familar, but he agnored that and the headache that was forming. The blindfolded man raised his arms out and shooting stars could be seen from the rooftop. Then, a heart formed around the hooded man as the blindfolded man pulled off his blindfold off. The hooded man looked up, his bangs blocking his eyes.  
  
"Where's Sora?"  
  
At that instance, a fight began. The heartless jumped after the hooded man as he started running towards them. He quickly slashed two of them and began to do a familar move, killing a roll of heartless. He was making his way to the building. The heartless jumped after him, one by one, not wasting time. Effortlessly, the hooded man sliced them. Suddenly, two of them jumped in to the air. Stupid. The hooded man looked up and found himself flipping, crossing the two keyblades over his chest. In mid air, he performs yet another familar move, striking the heartless still in the air! Lightning makes the scene white. He then performs another acrobatic flip and lands at the base of a nearby building. The heartless follow, going up the building also. The Blindfold (I say this because I just don't know what to call him now.-__-) shows up once again. The hooded man jumps up and defying the lawsof gravity, begins to run up the building, the two keyblades in his hand. Dang! The heartless are right behind him. Blindfold steps toward the edge of the building. He then takes a verydeep dive off he roof of the building. The heartless who are on the roof mindlessly follow after him. The hooded man throws his black keyblade straight up, slashing heartless along the way. Blindfold catches it while falling.Then blindfolded continues falling while the hooded man continues running up. The hooded man takes out a keyblade, that he knows he saw somewhere before. As he continues running up, he looks at blindfold. They exchange looks and go pass one another. As he made it upon the roof, the heartless suddenly dissapear. It looks as though none of them have ever appeared. The hooded man looked over the rooftop to see that the blindfolded man is gone. He deeply sighs and jumps down the building.  
  
The old woman took a sip of her tea as she heard a fumbling sound. She turned around to see the hooded man, coming inside. He looks like he's slightly disturbed. The old woman gives him a look and stares her coffee cup. He sits down in a chair, directly opposite to hers.  
  
"So, what happened? Did you find out anything?"  
  
"He took my keyblade. And he looks familar."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He held his head, again. The old woman sighed. She knew he was going to have another one of those flashbacks or something. There was yet another flash. But, this one was nothing like the others. A flashback of that boy, Sora. He was standing infront of a boy with silver hair. Just like Blindfold? He could bearly hear it, but it was clear.  
  
"Whoever you are, let Riku go! Give him back his heart."  
  
"But first, you must give the princess back her heart."  
  
Suddenly, the hooded man placed a hand to his chest, breathing hardly. The old woman hurried to him and shook him twice. The hooded man looked back up to her, gasping for air. The woman frowned.  
  
"What's going on? What the heck's wrong with you?"  
  
"My....my chest started to hurt. That flashback.....I don't understand it at all."  
  
"Why don't you just try to find that blindfolded man? I'm sure he's got your answers."  
  
"He took....."  
  
"I know! But, you need to do something, kid. I'm getting tired of seeing you suffer from this weird amnesia."  
  
"Fine...but last I saw him, he was near that dim building."  
  
"I've heard rumors of someone being in the third district. That could be him."  
  
"Third district."  
  
"You know the way?"  
  
"Strangely, yes. I do know the way."  
  
The hooded man pushed threw the double doors, leading to the third district. For some reason, he felt he'd been there before. Just as he suspected, there was a house. It looked like it hadn't been used for years. He stared at it, for a second. Something flashed by. A quick flash of a brown haired man, a black haired girl, and a auburn girl with a red bow. He fiercely shook his head, heading towards it. He stood directly infront of it. He pushed the door open and soon saw blindfold standing there. The blindfold was back on his eyes and a smirk was on his face.  
  
"You....."  
  
"Nice to see you too."  
  
"You still got it, don't you?"  
  
"......"  
  
"The keyblade. You still got it?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask? You threw at me, didn't you?"  
  
"...."  
  
"I, at first, thought you were my friend. You look just like him."  
  
"Sora....?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know about Sora?"  
  
"A conicidence."  
  
"Well, that still wouldn't explain why you were holding two of his keyblades."  
  
"More than that."  
  
"Who are you? Why do you talk as though you are hiding something?"  
  
"I'm hiding nothing. I want to find this Sora and ask him things. Like why do I have his memories? But, I'd like know one thing from you, Riku. That is your name after all, isn't it?"  
  
"I don't like the way you're talking to me."  
  
"Last I remember, you weren't wearing that Blindfold. Trying to hide something that happened to you?"  
  
"Look, this doesn't have anything to do with you."  
  
"Yes it does. I have your friend's memories. Don't you find that strange? All I want to know is why I have them. Thats all."  
  
"So, what are you suggesting?"  
  
"That we team up together. Try to get out of this world."  
  
"Impossible. This world is still protected by the walls no, barriers that keeps others from coming in."  
  
"Riku, when we were fighting the heartless, did you even notice the shooting stars? I some how remember that if a star falls from the sky, then a world has fallen. So, put it together and -----"  
  
"You don't understand. Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts five years ago. There's no way the worlds can be falling again."  
  
"Explain the heartless then, Riku. Tell me how they are here."  
  
"I don't know that. Last time I saw them was in Kingdom Hearts. That place still haunts me. I somehow found a way to this Neo Traverse Town. I was hoping that some of Sora's friends would be here. But as you can see...."  
  
"So, if we can't get out of the worlds, what do you suggest we do?"  
  
"I have a hunch that we need to go to this dark, place. Somehow, we're suppose to go threw one of the buildings and end up in a diffrent section of the town. You know I'm only working with you mainly because of you being able to hold Sora's keyblades."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Did you even recieve a little black piece of paper with yellow letters on it?"  
  
"No." The hooded man replied. "I don't recieve mail mainly for not having a place to live. I only was invited in to an old woman's house."  
  
"Old Miss Baker. I heard that old woman tries to take on the heartless here and there. Anyway, this note was addressed to me. It said something about bring a hooded man with me. That's you, right?"  
  
"I'm the only one standing here with a hood, so yeah. Who sent it?"  
  
"Thats just it. There's no address on the letter. In the letter, it said to go threw the new bell tower building and jump in the whole under the bell itself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Something about a gathering."  
  
"A gathering?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter name: The Gathering  
  
Setting:Riku and the hooded man find themselves not the only ones with the same fashion sense. Who are these hooded men and what's there connection with the four worlds and with Sora? 


	3. The Gathering

Story Title: Another Side  
  
Author: Shadow Eve  
  
Genre: General  
  
Setting: After Kingdom Hearts. A young man wonders around, not knowing who he is. But why does he have Sora's memories? Definitely has to do with the Secret Ending and Deep Dive.  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, heh. This is a first. I never wrote a disclaimer. Anyway, I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters. I own some characters, but they're just minors. Well, atleast most of them are. Moving alone....  
  
Notes: Uh, well. This would be my first KH Fanfiction. I really like writing originals, but I thought I'd give this a shot. Besides all that, I wanted to see if I could out do my cousin on this site. ^_^ Review if you want to....  
  
*The Gathering*  
  
Riku frowned as he looked to his side, seeing the hooded man staring out in to the dark sky. They had been walking for a while now. Trying to find that bell tower was hard, really hard. The hooded man looked back at Riku as he glanced away. But, he kept his gaze on him. Riku couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?"  
  
"I just wonder how you would look without the blindfold. I remember you taking it off at sometime. I think it was when we were fighting against the heartless. Why wear it?"  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"Don't tell me something tragic happened in Kingdom Hearts?"  
  
"Will you quit asking so many questions?"  
  
"Maybe....but, I'm not the one trying to cover up my past."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm saying that maybe you are trying to cover up some dark secret that happens to do with your eyes."  
  
"You need to just stay quiet!" Riku snapped.  
  
"Then, why don't you show me?"  
  
"Fine.....I will."  
  
Riku stopped as the hooded man looked directly at him. He reached behind his silver hair and began to untie the knot that held the blindfold on. As he removed it, the hooded man only nodded. Riku's eyes had been severely scarred. They looked like they couldn't even open up. Riku deeply sighed as he tied the knot back.  
  
"Mind if I ask how?"  
  
"I was scarred by a strange man in a dark green hooded coat. He said that I no longer could see the light with my eyes, so he scarred them in a battle we had in Kingdom Hearts. I somehow fled and was able to see sometimes. I see things that normal eyes can't see. So it was both a miracle and a curse."  
  
"Hmph, I see."  
  
"Well, anyway... I have a feeling that we're going to get some of our questions answered. Maybe the person who sent this letter knows where Sora is."  
  
"Or rather that person wants Sora."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I somehow can't put it into words. I just feel like I have to find him. Something's missing inside me."  
  
"Well, I hope when we do get there, this person isn't one of those dark green hoods that I met in Kingdom Hearts. They showed no mercy."  
  
"Do you know what they are after?"  
  
"Yeah...their after Sora and the Keyblades."  
  
The two continued to walk down the dark path till they finally came across a white, church like building. The building had a bell at the top and by the looks of it, it seemed darker than usual. Riku turned to the hooded man, frowning slightly.  
  
"Look. Do you feel that?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"It must be something dark on the otherside. Maybe it was one of the dark green hooded men."  
  
"No..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, this power I sense is even dangerous than darkness itself."  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"No....remember, this is the world that no one's heard of. Another side, another story."  
  
The two quickly ran in to the building. Inside, they saw nothing but holy colors of white, light yellows, and reds, and more. They hurried up the stairs, leading to a small, dark door. The hooded man kicked the door open to find the bell. Riku walked in as did the hooded man. They looked around, anxious, but not suprised.  
  
"I guess this is the place. A bell in a building."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"In the letter, it said: Under the bell, is were the fragmented tale begins."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ask me. I just read what the letter said."  
  
The two looked under the bell to see a hole there. It wasn't too big, nor to small. Riku walked up to it and turned to the hooded man. He looked at Riku, no emotion coming from his face.  
  
"You do the honors."  
  
"Me? Fine."  
  
The hooded man jumped in to the hole, followed by Riku. The hole seemed like an endless abyss or something as they continued to fall deeper and deeper down the hole. The hooded man felt like he'd experience something like this, but kept that to himself. The finally landed on there feet, in what appeared to be a dark beach. Riku frowned as he looked around. The hooded man walked toward the dark ocean and placed a gloved hand in to the waters.  
  
"This is weird. Where are we?"  
  
"Heh. I can tell you one thing. Its not Neo Traverse Town."  
  
The hooded man soon spotted a bottle, to his right. Inside it, appeared to be a letter of some sort. He picked it up as he suddenly felt one of those throbbing headaches again. He closed his eyes, picturing a dog, a duck, and that boy, Sora, walking this way. The throbbing intensified as the scene started to become more clear.  
  
"So, what do we now? We've lost Pluto." The dog said, slightly frowning.  
  
"We can't give up! We've got to find the king."  
  
"But, we don't even know where to start. We got the letter from Pluto and all it said was something bout those four worlds and that Sora was in danger. Speakin' of Sora, why are you so quiet?" The dog suddenly asked.  
  
"Maybe our journey meant nothing at all....."  
  
The hooded man found Riku, shaking him, as his vision became clear again. Riku looked at the hooded man, a bit suprised to see him actually not scared or nothing.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I saw another flashback of Sora."  
  
"What?"  
  
The hooded man opened the bottle and pulled out the note. He then threw the bottle some where and started to read the note, aloud. It said:  
  
To anybody who finds this.....  
  
If you should somehow read this note, anybody, then search for the world of light. I think that's where King Mickey and Riku are. I've lost my bestfriends, Donald and Goofy, somehow and now I'm all alone, with nobody to be by my side. Kairi.....If you read this, then you must find me..If somehow the person who reads this is Riku or Donald and Goofy. Anybody! Warn everyone that the worlds might be collapsing again and that the third enemy is coming and it won't rest till it gets the third key and finds me. I hope by that time, I would've found all my friends and prepare for this evil that is rising.  
  
...Sora.  
  
Riku stared at the hooded man, looking down at the paper. He sighed as he looked down at his feet. This changed nothing, well maybe a little. Sora must've be alive if he wrote that. Riku looked back at the hooded man.  
  
"How long ago was it written?"  
  
"I'd say that it was written five years ago."  
  
"Five years!?"  
  
"Whatever happened to your friend, he has somewhat of an idea to what's going on and what might happen."  
  
The two found themselves walked down a path, leading to an eerie setting. Strangely enough, it was still night time and there was a moon out. They passed some rocks to only hear something call out to them.  
  
"So, you two made it?"  
  
The two turned to a rock, to see someone sitting there. The person wore the same coats that they did. Riku frowned as the hooded man walked a little closer to the person. The person replied with a small smile.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That is yet to be found out."  
  
"Wow, that's a good comment."  
  
"You know, I've seen you two before. It must've been somewhere."  
  
"Did you send us this black paper?"  
  
"No...I didn't. I got one, too." The person raised up a piece of paper, the exact same size and color as Riku's.  
  
"So, what's the gathering?"  
  
"I don't know. I just came here to see if this person knows where Sora is."  
  
"You're looking for him, too?"  
  
The three turned to see someone coming from a rock. The person reveal itself and wore yet again the same coat that they wore. You could see that it was a man, who had a glowing yellow eye?  
  
"That's slightly disturbing."  
  
"I'll let that one pass."  
  
"So, what did you find out on him?" The rock person asked.  
  
"He's good, that's for sure. But, that was the Sora of the present world. I've yet to see him here, atleast not yet."  
  
"Excuse me...." Riku interrupted. The three looked at him.  
  
"What are you talking about? How'd you get to Sora?"  
  
"Its quit simple. You can do it to since we're all non existent ones."  
  
"Non existent ones?"  
  
"Yes....we all are."  
  
The four of them found a small, hooded person with big ears standing on top of a rock. The hooded person flipped off the rock and landed in the middle of the group. He looked up, suprised the hooded man and Riku.  
  
"King Mickey?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"But, I thought you were stuck in Kingdom Hearts?"  
  
"Its really hard to explain. But, when everything falls in to order, I'll explain it all to you, Riku."  
  
"Why is everybody after Sora?"  
  
"Because he is a very important factor in Nobody's plans."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who is Nobody, you ask? They are the non existent ones. We're the exact same thing, but there's a diffrence between us and them, well other than the color of our coats."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"We don't except darkness nor light. They choose, though."  
  
"Why do they want Sora?"  
  
"We think that Sora knows where the third key is."  
  
"The what?" The hooded man ask.  
  
"Don't pretend you don't know the answer."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I see. You still don't know anything yet. But, don't worry. By the time Kairi comes, you'll remember who you are."  
  
"Kairi?! Kairi's coming here?"  
  
"Ofcourse. Its already been predicted."  
  
"But, how? How will she come?"  
  
"There's no time to explain. We have so little time and so much work to do."  
  
Mickey walked slowly toward where more rocks were, a confident look on his face.  
  
"We must find him."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Title: Sora's last memory?  
  
Setting:After finding out of what he and Riku are, the hooded man finds himself going in to a coma. While in this state, he sees something that will explain a lot to him and will reveal his true identity. Even though, everyone knows who he is..-__-() 


	4. Sora's Last Memory?

Story Title: Another Side  
  
Author: Shadow Eve  
  
Genre: General  
  
Setting: After Kingdom Hearts. A young man wonders around, not knowing who he   
  
is. But why does he have Sora's memories? Definitely has to do with the Secret   
  
Ending and Deep Dive.  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, heh. This is a first. I never wrote a disclaimer. Anyway, I   
  
don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters. I own some characters, but   
  
they're just minors. Well, atleast most of them are. Moving alone....  
  
Notes: Uh, well. This would be my first KH Fanfiction. I really like writing   
  
originals, but I thought I'd give this a shot. Besides all that, I wanted to see   
  
if I could out do my cousin on this site. ^_^ Review if you want to....  
  
*Sora's Last Memory?*  
  
Thunder crashing.  
  
He laid in the bed, a look of confusion still in place. He and Riku had left that eerie, dark beach three hours ago and still there were so many questions in mind. How did Mickey get out of Kingdom Hearts? And this thing about Nobody? What did it mean? Non existent ones...? None of it made sense, yet he understood that he was one of them. And what about the dark green hooded men? What was there connection with Sora? And who was the two non existent one that he and Riku met before Mickey appeared? Who was the one on the rock? He felt like he met that one before. The hooded man sat up, pulling his hood down. He sighed as he caressed his blondish brown bangs. The feeling of another headache was coming. But, he thought he'd angored it. The pain began to make it worsen though. It was ten times worsen than a migraine. He tumbled off the bed and on to the cold, wooden floor, grimacing in pain.  
  
There stood a boy, that same spiky haired boy named Sora. But, the scenery was too dark and weird to be explained. He was standing in a place where a huge heart was and glowed funny colors. Four orbs were also inside it. The dog and the duck were also there.  
  
"Sora! Sora, look!" The duck yelled.  
  
"The keyhole!" The dog shouted.  
  
The boy holds the keyblade in hand and points it toward the huge heart.  
  
"It won't work! The keyhole's not finished yet!"  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"Maybe we gotta go wake Kairi up."  
  
"I think you're right. If we free her heart...But...but how?"  
  
The boy looks at a dark keyblade.  
  
"A Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder.."  
  
"Sora?" Asked the dog.  
  
The boy approaches the dark keyblade.  
  
"Sora, hold on!" The dog reached out.  
  
"No, wait!" The duck shouted.  
  
The boy looks to them, smiles, and thrust the keyblade in to his heart. When doing this, six hearts shoot out and returns to the six princesses of hearts. One more heart pops out and heads back to the crimson haired girl. The boy lights up and slowly falls.  
  
"Sora.....Sora!" The duck calls out as he runs to the boy.  
  
The girl gets up.  
  
"Sora!" She cries.  
  
She tries to catch him before he hits the ground, but he dissapears.  
  
The boy named Sora is now falling down a dark, neverending abyss.  
  
"What's......What's happening to me? Falling.....Falling....in to darkness."  
  
The boy continues to fall and now appears to be falling down towards the water. Flashes of a silver haired boy and a crimson haired girl appears as the boy to hover over the waters, eye still closed. There's a glimps of light and then everything goes black.  
  
The eyes will close.....  
  
The young man snapped his eyes open to find Riku looking over him. He sat up, seeing the old woman also there. She frowned at him, giving Riku a look that assures something. Riku nods and the old woman walks off to the next room. The now not hooded man looks at Riku, frowning slightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"That old woman brought me here. She said that you passed out in this room. Any flashbacks?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I know who I am now. All that is left is for me to find Sora."  
  
"So, why don't you tell me your name? That way I can actually address to you."  
  
"I can't tell you may real name. You wouldn't understand a thing."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"When we find Sora, I'll tell you who I am. But, until then, just call me Shin.."  
  
"Fine. So, what are we suppose to do now?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that the girl named Kairi will appear later, until then, We need to go to the other worlds."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Remember that guy with the glowing eye? Remember how he said that we could visit Sora too?"  
  
"Yeah, what's your point?"  
  
"My point is that the glowing eye man nows how to get to another world. I know he does."  
  
"How are we suppose to find him, Shin?"  
  
"I thinking we go back to the beach area. He and the rock guy must be there."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure we should go ask this guy about world travelling?"  
  
"Yeah. After all, I think we're all the same."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think its just a theory, but I'll explain it too you later."  
  
They ended up, on that strange beach again. Shin had a confident look on his face as he and Riku walked back to where the rock hooded guy and the glowing eye guy was. Suprisingly, the glowing eye guy stood there, like he was expecting them to come. Riku frowned as Shin placed a smirk on his face.  
  
"I knew you would be here." Shin stated.  
  
"You remember now, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. Who would've guess that the last flashback would make me remember everything."  
  
"What?" Riku asked, confused.  
  
"Its nothing." Shin replied. "I didn't come here to comfirm that I got my memory back. I came here to ask you something."  
  
"And that's....."  
  
Riku twitched at that last incomplete sentence. The glowing eyed guy's voice seemed to haunt Riku for some reason. The glowing eye glanced at Riku and replied with a smirk that made Riku guess who he was. But, it was impossible to be him. Shin grunted and continued.  
  
"I need to go to Hollow Bastion. How can I get there?"  
  
"Why would you want to do that? I'm sure that he's gone by now."  
  
"No...." Shin said. "I don't wanna go there for him. I know I'll find him at the right time. But, I need to go to Hallow Bastion for another reason."  
  
Shin turned to Riku. "I need to go, alone...."  
  
"Alone, huh? Doesn't bother me...." Riku replied. "But, why.....?"  
  
"I need to see something...It won't take long."  
  
"Exactly where do you need to go?" Glowing eye asked.  
  
"I need to go to Hallow Bastion, before a certain time, though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you need---?"  
  
"The Ansem Reports are there...."  
  
"And....?" Riku said. "Why are the Ansem Reports so important right now? Sora's got all ten of them."  
  
"There's thirteen...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are thirteen of the Ansem Reports. Sora has ten, while the other three are in Hollow Bastion."  
  
"Is that why you want to go there, Shin?" Riku asked. "To find Ansem's reports? Why? Ansem's gone...there's no threat right now."  
  
"Yes there is. Remember what Mickey said. Nobody is a enemy. I've got a feeling that those dark green hoods are heading there right now."  
  
"How? It's not like they got a Gummi!" Riku snapped.  
  
"That's right." Glowing eye replied. "Gummi ships are too vunerable to break threw the barriers. But, I do know a way to get there. I used it when I went to fight Sora."  
  
"What?" Riku asked.  
  
"I call it 'Rip in the Universe'. I only used it once, so don't do it three times. I think if you do, something will happen to all four worlds. Rip in the Universe consists of you having two keyblades. In your case, I'd say that you're already. But, your friend needs to give you back Oblivion for this moment."  
  
"Why?" Riku asked.  
  
"He must wield the dual swords of light in order to do this. I, myself, found another way to do it. But, in turn, I distorted some of Hollow Bastion."  
  
"Riku..." Shin said, but Riku quickly handed Oblivion to Shin.  
  
"Take it. I know that's what you were going to ask me."  
  
Shin smirked. "Thanks."  
  
"Look..." Glowing eye said. "All you have to do is use the power of the sword and walk. You'll create a ripple in the atmosphere and you'll dissapear. Don't stop walking till you see your destination. I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"I do." Shin replied. "Riku, can you find out anything on those green hooded men from the old Miss baker?"  
  
"I'll try." Riku said.  
  
"Good." Shin said as he gripped the two keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, tightly.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter name: Who is Nobody?  
  
Setting:After making it to Hallow Bastion, Shin finds himself fighting against a dark green hooded person. Who is this person and what do they mean by, "You're just a mere shell....."? 


	5. Who is Nobody?

Story Title: Another Side  
  
Author: Shadow Eve  
  
Genre: General  
  
Setting: After Kingdom Hearts. A young man wonders around, not knowing who he   
  
is. But why does he have Sora's memories? Definitely has to do with the Secret   
  
Ending and Deep Dive.  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, heh. This is a first. I never wrote a disclaimer. Anyway, I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters. I own some characters, but they're just minors. Well, atleast most of them are. Moving alone....  
  
Notes: Uh, well. This would be my first KH Fanfiction. I really like writing originals, but I thought I'd give this a shot. Besides all that, I wanted to see if I could out do my cousin on this site. ^_^ Review if you want to...  
  
*Who is Nobody?*  
  
Ripples forming.....  
  
The scenery of Hallow Bastion still looked both beautiful and eerie at the same time. There was a flash of luminous light and the ripples began to grow as a silhouette stepped from what looked like a clear hole of some sort. Shin looked up, his blondish brown bangs shifting toward the East. The wind was blowing heavily, as though something disturbed the world. Shin frowned as the words of Glowing eye echoed in his head.  
  
"I guess that's why he called it, 'Rip in the Universe'. I hope I didn't cause anything to be distorted anymore than what Glowing eye did." Shin mumbled as he started to look around.  
  
There was no doubt that he was at Rising Falls. He remembers this from another flashback he had. He shrugged the thought out of his mind and began to hop on each platform, effortlessly. He soon comes across a small platform. His vision blares, but no longer pain hurts him. He sees a younger Riku standing infront of him and Sora standing right beside him. The dog, the duck, and a strange beast is there too. Shin shakes his head, not really wanting to see the flashback. He was more concerned with the reports. Shin quickly began hopping again till he came to an elevator or something. He quickly stood there and was teleport to it.  
  
The view of the gates was simply breathtaking as Shin looked around, memories popping here and there. The double doors hadn't change a bit. Shin pushed his way threw the doors, slowly. Inside, the hallways seemed so empty. But, someone had to of lived here, mainly for the smell of fresh bread. Shin walked up the steps and saw a door. He quickly opened it to find the library. But, to his concern, no one was here, either. Shin frowned slightly as he quickly went in to the room. Books, pages, and pens covered the floor as though someone had already been there. A look of confusion crossed Shin's face. He bent over to see a red bow on the ground. Shin balled his fists.  
  
"They were attacked..." He mumbled.  
  
Running out the hallway, Shin hurried to the lift shop. Following several paths, he found himself in the castle chapel. There, he saw it was nothing more than stone. There was another path. He quickly took it and found himself in the lift shop again. He then heard something.  
  
"You're just a mere shell......"  
  
Hurrying around the invisible barriers, Shin once again went down another path. This lead to the great hall. He slowed his pace. This place was where the seven princesses were held. He stopped when he noticed another hooded person standing in the middle. The dark green hood managed to cover the person's face as Shin frowned.  
  
"So, you're a Nobody, aren't you?"  
  
The dark green hood lifted and a partial of the face was seen as the dark green hooded person's mouth opened and began to talk. But, where was the voice? Shin frowned as there was a slight moment when he finally could hear the soft, familiar voice.  
  
"Nobody...." The dark green hood said. "Does it mean, no body? No person? So many answers to that, so many answers...."  
  
"That voice...I know it...But where?" Shin whispered  
  
"Only to your ears you hear it. But, why doesn't it say...?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The true thing." There was no doubt that it was female.  
  
"The true thing...?"  
  
"Something so natural......"  
  
"Make sense!" Shin said, slightly annoyed of the words the hooded woman said.  
  
"The eyes will close..."  
  
The dark green hood walked toward Shin, going threw his body, quickly. Shin fell to his knees, shaking his head. So many words began to flash in head, that he was getting another throbbing headache.  
  
"Kairi!"  
  
"You are the source of all heartless."  
  
"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all...."  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Kairi's inside me?"  
  
"Riku...."  
  
"Tell me, who are you?"  
  
Shin stood up and quickly ran forward. The green hooded woman stopped walking, revealing that they were on the opposite side of one another. The woman no longer had a hood over her head. Long, blonde hair splashed from her over her shoulders as she slowly turned around. Shin looked at her, slightly tilting his head.  
  
"Kairi?"  
  
"That sounds very familiar.." The blonde said, in her enigmatic voice.  
  
"Who are you? You're not Kairi." Shin whispered.  
  
"I am what you called me. But, I'm different from you...."  
  
She rose her hand up, revealing a sword. It was a dark color. She then raised her other hand as red energy surrounded it. She quickly shot at Shin, an emotionless mask on. Shin easily evaded it and looked back to the blonde woman. She smirked.  
  
"You are him...aren't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are the true him. Let me test your power to make sure of that."  
  
The blonde girl quickly did strike raid to Shin. Shin fell to the ground, but quickly got up. The blonde girl somehow defied gravity and landed a kick while she was still in the air. Shin bent over but quickly got back into position, pulling out Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The blonde girl quickly did several flips back and landed with her arms across the floor.  
  
"Dual swords of light." She mumbled. "Only the true keyblade master would hold those."  
  
The fight continues. The blonde haired woman hurries and goes in to a karate stance as Shin did the move Sonic blade to her. She dodges and delivers a hit of her own with her sword. Shin dodges also and the two began to hit each other with there weapons. The woman rapidly continues to swipe left and right, causing Shin to drop Oblivion. She smiles as she goes for Shin's head only to see the Kingdom key guard her attack. She hops away, watching Shin take a charge towards her. He quickly does a weird dance and slashes her a few more times, before the woman reveals to him Firaga. Shin stumbles back only to see the woman standing there. Her weapons are no where in sight. Shin keeps out Oblivion and Oathkeeper just in case.  
  
"You are definitely the one we are searching for..."  
  
"Who is 'we'? Who are you?"  
  
"That is not the case here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are incomplete."  
  
"Incomplete?"  
  
"You are missing something...something that you really need if you want to beat him."  
  
"Him?"  
  
The blonde woman pulls the hood over head, her face now not even showing. She turns around and starts walking, leaving ripples behind her. Shin calls out to her.  
  
"Wait! I don't understand?"  
  
"You will understand the truth soon...."  
  
The room becomes darker as the ripples began to dissapear. Shin looks around, confused as the darkness lays off. In the background, he could still hear her voice.  
  
"The metamorphous will began...."  
  
Suddenly, Shin sees papers on the ground. He walks up to them, crouches down, and picks them up. His eyes lit up as the voice of the woman finally ends with one quote.  
  
"Something so simple...."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter title: Reminisce of the Dark Side  
  
Setting:While Shin meets up with a familiar friend, Riku finds himself remembering what happened after he stopped Ansem from hurting Kairi. Who was that voice and what did   
  
PS Sorry, but I had to end it there. Riku's supposed to be remember stuff in the next chapter and Shin will still be in. 


	6. Reminisce of the Dark Side

Story Title: Another Side  
  
Author: Shadow Eve  
  
Genre: General  
  
Setting: After Kingdom Hearts. A young man wonders around, not knowing who he   
  
is. But why does he have Sora's memories? Definitely has to do with the Secret   
  
Ending and Deep Dive.  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, heh. This is a first. I never wrote a disclaimer. Anyway, I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters. I own some characters, but they're just minors. Well, atleast most of them are. Moving alone....  
  
Notes: Wow, its been awhile since I updated. I guess I got stuck looking at Deep Dive and Another Side, Another Story. Anyway, here's,...uh, whatever chapter this is...-__-()  
  
*Reminisce of the Dark Side*  
  
Shin stared off in to the darkened room with a look of confusion. The woman clearly stated some crazy stuff, but yet he understood every bit of it. Those words were almost the exact same thing he heard from some other place. Shin looked down at the Ansem Reports and simply sighed. Even though he got the reports, something still bothered him deep down. As he was about to leave the room, he heard some small footsteps. He didn't even bother turning around as he placed a calm, quiet smile on his face.  
  
"I knew you were still alive. Although you made it look like you were dead, you still left evidence." Shin said.  
  
Shin turned around to see a man. He had long, dark brown hair cascading down his back. He wore his usual clothes and still had that scar in between his dark blue eyes. Leon had a emotionless mask on his face as he walked up the young man, crossing his arms. He then eyed the Keyblade that Shin kept out. Leon looked at Shin.  
  
"I thought you were...." He began to say.  
  
"Sora? You thought I was Sora, right?" Shin said. "But, I'm not. I'm...I'm just a Nobody."  
  
"A Nobody?" Leon questioned. The two turned when they heard a door. Yuffie stood there, along with Aerith and Cloud. The people looked as though they didn't even age. But, then again...this was a completely diffrent plain.  
  
"Who is he?" Aerith asked as she observed Shin's face. "He..He looks just like...But how?"  
  
"I really don't have time to explain myself." Shin said, turning his back on the crew. "Time is of the essence.."  
  
Riku frowned as he sat down at a table, outside in the First District. Hours must have past and still, there was no sign of Shin. Riku began to think back a little. Back to when he first saw the darkness. He had just saw Kairi and Sora had sacrafice himself to save her. Ansem pushed him deeper into the darkness after he helped Kairi escape the clutches of the seeker of darkness.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
There is just blackness. A white line begans to lead a path into the darkness. Riku slowly walks down it, whispering sobbering thoughts to himself.  
  
"Sora.....Kairi.." He whispered.  
  
The path then turns into a horizontal view..Yet, he keeps walking.  
  
"I'm sorry....."  
  
Riku closes his eyes and opens them. This is not a dream and it pains him for this fact. Darkness bring forth an empty, oblivious state.  
  
"Is...is this the world of death?" Riku asked.  
  
He looks around lost and confused, still walking that white path. He flickers slightly as if not quite totally real. Then he stumbles and stops as a blue light surrounds him. Clutching his chest he talks to himself.  
  
"I can't dissapear yet." Riku said.  
  
Suddenly, the aura subsides as Riku looks on into this world...this world, full of darkness.  
  
"Not till I've met Sora and Kairi one more time." He stated.  
  
Riku....Can you hear me.  
  
Riku raises his head and looks around. Just where was that strange voice coming from anyway?  
  
I'll be there soon..  
  
Riku turns around to see who's there.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked.  
  
But, he faces nothing but that horrible darkness. Just darkness....  
  
Another Keyblade....I've gotten the keyblade for this side.  
  
"......" Riku was speechless.  
  
I've been talking to you all along. But my words were hindered by the darkness covering your heart.  
  
"I don't know who you are,.....but what's happening to me?" Riku asked out into the darkness.  
  
Your heart has overcome the darkness. But you couldn't take back your body. So only your heart has left behind in the dark side where all stolen hearts gathered.  
  
"What should I do?" Riku asked as he turned to the way he was going.  
  
The door of darkness that is soon going to appear...That door, through which we cannot pass... In order to close it, two keys and two hearts are needed. Perhaps you too, like me, came here for that purpose. Maybe it was fate.  
  
Riku still looks concern.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Riku shakes his head, slightly. He still couldn't forget that scared feeling he had in him when he arrived there. But, there was still something that bother him.  
  
"Who was that voice?" Riku asked, aloud. He sighed.  
  
"I see you are reminiscing about the past, Riku? Still haven't figured out who it was?"  
  
Riku turned to the door to see Mickey Mouse standing there. He no longer wore that dark hood over him and the look of darkness was gone off his face. Riku shook his head and made a small smile come on his face.  
  
"How'd you know I was here?" Riku asked.  
  
"I figured you would head here. Shin still hasn't came back from Hallow Bastion?" Mickey asked.  
  
"No, wait. How did you find out he went to Hallow Bastion? Let me guess, you predicted it?" Riku asked.  
  
"Nope. I got my info from my friend. You and Shin call him Glowing eye." Mickey said.  
  
"I still don't understand why the heartless are here. I thought you and Sora sealed Kingdom Hearts."  
  
"We did. But, haven't you ever wondered about what we might have done?" Mickey suddenly asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Riku looked at Mickey, confused.  
  
"I guess you don't exactly see it. There's so much we have yet to know about Kingdom Hearts. Then there also something else we don't know. I know that Sora is the one that will open the door to the light. But, when we sealed up Kingdom Hearts, the worlds were restored, right?" Mickey asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, its just a theory. But, what if Ansem was not the real cause of opening the door to Kingdom Hearts? We never did actually hear Ansem say that. What if, Ansem was being used, just like Maleficent and the other villans? Something tells me that just by sealing Kingdom Hearts, we've unlocked something bigger." Mickey said, frowning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you get it? There were two evils five years ago. There was the villians from some of the thirteen worlds and then there was Ansem. Now, if my theory's correct, there should be a third villain and we've got a very close connection to it."   
  
"Who? Who else is there?" Riku asked.  
  
"Nobody. The third enemy is Nobody. Don't you see? That's the answer but remember Riku, that's just a theory."  
  
"But, what about Shin? Who is he?" Riku asked.  
  
"You should know. You know the answer, but you just won't admit it to yourself." Mickey stated.  
  
"What? I don't understand." Riku frowned.  
  
"You will. But, that won't be realized until Kairi shows up in to the picture. Until then, we're stuck wondering what's going on." Mickey said.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter title: The Dark King  
  
Setting:Well, Shin comes back from Hallow Bastion with a theory of his own. And we also get to see something freaky with Mickey Mouse. Just what has happen to our favorite Disney character? And who is that woman standing on the beach.  
  
PSI know, I know!! It was a short chapter, but spare me! I've been dreaming about Deep Dive lately and I haven't got that much sleep lately. *___* 


	7. The Dark King

Story Title: Another Side  
  
Author: Shadow Eve  
  
Genre: General  
  
Setting: After Kingdom Hearts. A young man wonders around, not knowing who he is. But why does he have Sora's memories? Definitely has to do with the Secret Ending and Deep Dive.  
  
Disclaimer: Heh, heh. This is a first. I never wrote a disclaimer. Anyway, I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters. I own some characters, but they're just minors. Well, atleast most of them are. Moving alone....  
  
Notes: This chapter is based off a dream I had about Mickey Mouse. And also, I still can't find out when I want Kairi to come in to the picture. Maybe when Shin learns of his true self?  
  
*The Dark King*  
  
Ripples once again forming.  
  
Ripples began to spread out as there seemed to be a hole in between the atmosphere. A young man stepped out of the hole and it then dissapeared. Shin took a deep breath as he tried to get used to being on the ground again. Then he set off to the hotel, to meet Riku and discuss what exactly happened in Hallow Bastion. But, his walk was stopped short as a small, hooded person came out of the shadows. Shin began to go for his Keyblade, but stopped when the hood was dropped and revealed Mickey Mouse. Mickey gave a small grin as he walked to Shin with yet another keyblade.  
  
"I figured you'd be back." Mickey said. "So, how did it go? Riku told me about the trip to Hallow Bastion."  
  
"I got what I needed." Shin simply replied as he began to walk away.  
  
"You saw it, didn't you? You saw Nobody...or atleast one of them."  
  
Shin turned around to face Mickey with a look of wonder. Mickey crossed his arms, tightly, and began to walk the other way, but stopped for a second.  
  
"You can't run from them. They know you better than anyone else. And the flashbacks are the most inportant clues to the answers you seek. The Nobodies seek it and they won't stop till they find it." Mickey said.  
  
"What? You talk in riddles." Shin asked.  
  
"Don't worry, but a promise will be broken. And then......." Mickey began and started to walk away, out of Shin's sight.  
  
"The eyes will close...."  
  
Riku got up. He just couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. So many questions ran threw his head. The way Mickey was acting was too weird. Just not like the King he met in Kingdom Hearts. As soon as Riku was about to leave, Shin came walking in to the door. He quickly tossed some papers on to the wooden table as Riku found himself, once again, sitting down in the chair.  
  
"What took you so long? Did you run in to trouble?" Riku asked.  
  
"That's both a yes and a no. The good part is that I saw your friends, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud still alive. And the other good part is that I found the other reports." Shin said.  
  
"What's the bad part?" Riku asked.  
  
"The bad part is that I met a Nobody while trying to find the reports." Shin replied.  
  
"A Nobody? You actually saw one of those things? Was it a shadow?"  
  
"It was the real thing. And another thing that bothers me about it is that it looked like a blonde Kairi."  
  
"What? It looked like Kairi?"  
  
"It could've toke that form to confuse me, but all it talked about was of finding the Keyblade Master. And..."  
  
"What? And what?"  
  
"It said I was a mere shell. What does that mean?" Shin asked, confused.  
  
"Hey, I'm as clueless as you are. And you know what else is? Something's wrong with Mickey." Riku said.  
  
"I know." Shin replied. "I just got threw having a small, confusing conversation with him. He knows of me fighting the Nobody. He said that I will break a promise and then he said the exact same thing the blonde Kairi said. The eyes will close.... Do you even know what that means?"  
  
"I have not the slightest clue." Riku replied. "But, Mickey's acting so dark, so enigmatic."  
  
"Yeah, like a dark king or something. He said that they were searching for something. I don't think its Sora alone. I think King Mickey knows too. He's keeping it bottled up inside of him." Shin said.  
  
"We really need to find Sora, before something else happens." Riku said. "And what about Kairi? When will she come if Mickey is correct?"  
  
"I guess it's when we least expect it." Shin joked.  
  
It is the dark beach area. This is where the gathering toke place. Mickey Mouse walks there, alone. He seems to be smiling, slightly. The oceans waves barely appear to move as Mickey stands there. He takes a deep breath and starts to move in slow motion. The same thing that Shin did begins. Small ripples began to form and Mickey walked threw them and found himself feeling the cold air of emptiness. He continues to walk till he finds himself, standing infront of Disney Kingdom. The colors look too dull though. He walks around the path and finds himself entering the palace. As he continues to walk, Mickey stops. Someone's behind him. He turns around to see Donald and Goofy standing there with confused and suprised looks on their silly faces.  
  
"Your Majesty!" The two exclaimed. "We have come for you, my Liege."  
  
"Donald....Goofy.....What a suprise to see you here. I thought you were with Sora." Mickey replied, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"We were...." Goofy stated as he began to give a sad look. "But, we lost Sora. It's been five, long awful years since we've seen him."  
  
"He just dissapeared when we arrived on some strange beach." Donald hissed.  
  
"Oh, I see." Mickey said. "But, how did you get here, fellas? I, mean, you can't use a gummi anymore."  
  
"We'll we saw this portal looking thing and Donald told me to go through it. So when I did, we were here."  
  
"We've been so worried about you, your Majesty!" Donald said as he and Goofy bowed.  
  
"I bet you were." Mickey said, grinning oddly. "But, I don't really need your assistantance. So much is starting to happen and we have so little time to find it."  
  
"Gawrsh, your Majesty. I don't understand." Goofy said, as he scratched his head.  
  
"You don't understand nothing." Donald snapped. "But, your majesty...what are you talking about?"  
  
Mickey grinned as he revealed a black Kingdom Key. Goofy and Donald looked at it in amazement. But, a thought crossed their minds. Wasn't Mickey holding a white Kingdom Key? The two turned their gaze to Mickey, who looked like he was ready to strike them. And he did so. Mickey swung the Keyblade to the two and they ducked quickly. Mickey ran across the room as Donald and Goofy followed. As soon as he stopped, he turned to look at them, smirking.  
  
"But, your majesty...why?" The two asked as the fight continued.  
  
Donald and Goofy could bearly get there hands on Mickey. Mickey continued to flip, teleport, and strike. The two fell to the ground, exhausted. They were suprised to see that Mickey hadn't tried to kill them. It was as though he was just trying to beat them up and simply nothing else. Goofy found himself on his knees.  
  
"Your majesty? Why are you doing this? What's going on?" Goofy asked.  
  
"The third key..." Mickey whispered.  
  
"The third keyblade?" Goofy asked.  
  
"No!" Mickey said as he turned to Goofy and Donald. "The third key...."  
  
"What's he talking about?" Donald stubbornly asked.  
  
"See, I knew you wouldn't understand our current situation." Mickey stated. "You two need to find Sora. That's all you need to do."  
  
"But, your majesty!!" The two exclaimed and blinked. Mickey simply dissapeared.  
  
It's back at the dark beach. Glowing eye is walking there, heading back to where all the rocks are. A smile creeps on his face as he sees the hooded person ,who sits on the rock, still sitting there, as though it is waiting for someone. Glowing eye simply smiles and sits down under the rock.  
  
"Did you find out anything else?" It said, turning to where Glowing eye was.  
  
"Yes. His heart is among us. Mickey went back to the destroyed Disney Kingdom to see if he could find any trace or any evidence that Nobody left behind." Glowing eye stated.  
  
"That's strange. Has the metamorphous began? And what of his ID?"  
  
"No, it has yet to begun. But, I know of his identification. But, I won't spoil you on it." Glowing eye mumbled.  
  
"So, why don't you show me who you are? I know who you are, but I want to see you. I'll reveal myself when Kairi comes. But, until then...." The non existent one stopped and frowned.  
  
"Ah, I see. In any case, I'll reveal myself to you and only you. But, when the true paradise is realize, I doubt that I will be the same non existent one you began to learn about." Glowing eye said.  
  
"Before you do that, you never told me what the boy thought of you. Did he understand his situation? Is he strong?"  
  
"I'll say that he's strong. It will be very interesting to see what will happen when the day comes. The day all the secrets will be revealed and the suprise of them all will be from Sora." Glowing eye said.  
  
Glowing eye stood up and place both hands on the sides of his hood. The rock non existent one swung its legs over the rock to see a better view of what was going to happen. Glowing eye lowered his hood and a smile crept upon the rock non existent one's face.  
  
Glowing eye was Ansem.  
  
The laughter of children could be heard as they stared up in the sky, gazing at the stars that began to fall. A young woman ran up towards the beach, placing her arms behind her back. The pose was so similar as she stared off toward the stars.  
  
"His voice.........I don't hear it anymore...."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter name: Confronted at the Destroyed Destiny Islands  
  
Setting:Shin and Riku find themselves going threw a portal that leads to Destiny Islands? Why is it destroyed and what is the hooded person that sits on the rock there. A fight is certainly going to happen and what's this...Kairi's here!? 


End file.
